There Is Never An End
by the-rainbow-dreamer
Summary: My first fanfic. This story is set after the final battle while they are still at Hogwarts and more. Book 7 onwards from Harry Potter's point of view


**There Is Never ****An**** E****nd**

_This is my first __fanfic__ and well if it's not very good just say and if it is ok then good __lol_

_This story is leading from the events of the final battle to wherever it may lead. I might do it to JK __Rowlings__ 19 years after but who knows. This chapter is about the deaths of the main characters and their lives and what Harry Potter MAY have said to them...only JK Rowling knows...and the story belongs to her!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Goodbyes**

As Harry, Ron and Hermione left the headmaster's office they realised that the war wasn't totally over. So many lives were lost, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin Creevy and many others. Their lives would never be the same again... no one's lives would ever be the same again. They had suffered such heavy losses that it would take years to recover maybe never...

"Let's go back to the Great Hall," said Hermione. "See what else has happened and – and say goodbye."

Harry and Ron didn't have to ask what she was talking about. She wanted to say goodbye to everyone who had died for them.

They slowly walked back to the Great Hall not saying a word to each other. When they got there they saw everyone standing or sitting around in little groups holding each other as they cried. Everyone looked battle scarred. Professor McGonagall had a scratch down her cheek and her robes were slightly smoking and everyone else was the same or worse. Mrs Weasley was crying beside Fred's body. Harry adverted his eyes from the line of the fallen and concentrated on Ginny. She was standing on her own. She didn't have her beautiful smile on her face but when she saw Harry she gave a smile sad smile and came over to him.

"Harry?" she asked looking at him.

Harry didn't know what to say to her at that point. He looked into her shining eyes and hugged her. He was glad when she returned the pressure. They didn't say anything but Harry thought maybe this hug was enough, maybe they had their entire future ahead of them together to talk. If she still wanted him of course but now wasn't the moment. They had to concentrate on getting the world back to normal and discuss their future and Fred...

Suddenly Kingsley's voice broke out across the Great Hall making them jump. As they broke apart Kingsley begin to speak in his slow deep voice, "The war is over but this isn't the end. Everyone may be safe but we need to round up all of the Death Eaters and free the innocent. Use this time to say goodbye to your decreased. Any wises or ideas for the future please come and see me?"

"You should be Prime Minister Kingsley!" called out a voice. Harry smiled "yes" he said but only loud enough for Ginny to hear.

Percy came over to them now, "Thank you and well done Harry," he said shaking Harry's hand. He then turned and hugged Ginny. Harry sensing this was a good to leave went over to Colin Creevy's body.

"Poor stupid boy," he whispered to himself. "Although you were underage you still fought for me and died for me. Thank you Colin. I will never for your forget you or your camera."

He moved on he saw more bodies next to Colin young and old, some he knew, some he didn't. He felt tears begin at his eyes but fought them away. He felt so guilty that they had died to save and protect him. Him. Harry Potter. He then came across two bodies he knew very well, Remus and Tonks. And they had just had a son! He bit his lip to stop himself from trembling.

"I will look after Teddy for you," he said out loud. "I'm his godfather and I will be a godfather. His grandmother will want to look after him I expect but I will look out for him. Just like you looked out for me Remus." And as Harry said it he meant it, he couldn't let Teddy Remus Lupin go without family. He has lost both of his parents like he Harry had done when he was only a baby and he will make sure Teddy knew he was loved. Loved by his mum, his dad, him and his grandma and his granddad. His poor grandmother had lost so much, her husband, daughter, son-in-law and only Narcissa her sister remained although they were hardly on speaking terms. She needed Teddy as much as he needed her. "Remus," Harry started again. "You are so brave. A werewolf since you were a small boy, never been able to find a job because of what you are and losing everyone who ever cared about you. When the first war ended you lost my dad, Peter (apparently) and Sirus was in jail for killing and betraying the two, I cannot imagine how you must have felt but you got Sirus back and Peter (as if that's a good thing) and friends and when things were looking good you got married had a kid and then you die but you brought some good into the world. You were a good man and that's how I will ever see you as but at least you're with the ones who you ever cared about and who cared about you. And Tonks, so young, so brilliant. You got the man of your dreams. You looked over his faults and I cannot think of anything better than to marry someone of who they are and you have a beautiful baby boy. This is how I would have wanted to go, died fighting for something good in the world. At least you are with your father and Remus now and I WILL become an Auror and hope to follow the path you would have taken." He smiled sadly to himself. That was it that's all he wanted to say to them. The things he should had told them in person he thought to himself with tears in his eyes now.

Harry turned away and approached Fred's body. Mrs Weasley was with her sons and daughter now. Harry looked at his freckled face and that laugh he had on it. His last laugh. "At least you died laughing Fred," Harry said. "You died doing what you do best. Your whole family misses you, you know. Your mother's boggart took your shape once. Dead you were but I promise you Fred you did not die in vain. The world will be a better place now with Lord Voldermort dead. I cannot imagine the pain George is having. You are his other half but you have left your mark in 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' and," Harry sighed. He didn't know what else to say. He knelt down to Fred and said, "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

* * *

**R&R?**** Please I have an idea for a second chapter. How each of the ****Weasleys**** coped after the death of Fred. Xx**


End file.
